Fullmetal Fun
by Merkswinter
Summary: Roy is overrun with the various strays that Fullmetal insists on bringing to his house, not even mentioning amphibians, and he now has an unwelcome houseguest to deal with as well. What's a Flame Alchemist to do? RoyxEd MxM Yaoi
1. On frogs and unwelcome house guests

Hello! This is my first piece of FMA fan fiction and I hope you enjoy it! Ed is 18 in this fic, I thought that was an OK age for this piece. It goes along the pretty traditional line of Roy finding himself with a Fullmetal on his hands : ), I know it's been done a lot but the reason for that is because its such an ace idea!

Roy and Ed in a house! Who knows what could happen! (Goes off to drool in a corner...)

Anyway, I hope you like it and please review. PLEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAASE! They are my only joy in life (violins), they are the reason I check my email every day...OK I'll stop going for the sympathy vote.

Enjoy!

I in no shape or form hold any rights over the Fullmetal Alchemist anime or manga, the world would be a highly disturbed place if I did...

xXx

Roy Mustang had a problem.

In fact, more precisely, Roy Mustang had two problems.

They were currently occupying his doorstep.

One was short, blond, presently sporting a triumphant if somewhat manic grin and holding problem number two in its strong arms.

Said problem number two was small and furry with four paws. It was mewling slightly.

Roy responded the only way he felt reasonable in such a situation.

"What. The. Fuck. Fullmetal."

It was a statement rather than a question.

Roy knew exactly 'what the fuck' it was, he was simply voicing his displeasure at having the eighteen year old stray alchemist at his door, again, currently brandishing his latest excuse to invade the colonel's house.

Roy wondered what it would be next time. So far, on an almost weekly basis Ed had appeared on Mustang's doorstep wielding some suitably pathetic animal (so far the list had included puppies, mice, a baby bird and one time even a frog) claiming that he had just happened to be in the area when he came across this poor lost animal and he simply had to come to Roy's house to take care of the unfortunate creature.

Roy was beginning to think that Ed went around terrorising the household pets of the neighbourhood simply so he had an excuse to call on the colonel. Though why he would go through all this effort was quite beyond Roy, it would probably be just to annoy him, and if that was the case, Mustang grimly thought, Fullmetal was doing a fantastic job.

Not even bothering to wait for a reply Mustang walked back into the house gesturing lazily for the blonde alchemist behind him to follow.

Roy was simply too tired to listen to the long drawn out reasons from Fullmetal as to why he was currently calling on him, again, so he just left the front door open and left the teenager to follow him inside, as he did. Cautiously entering the house he gently set the kitten down on the floor, where it sat and stared at Ed in stunned amazement (the way kittens generally stare at anything) as he removed his heavy black boots.

Mustang snorted at the action, observing Ed from his adopted position leaning against the wall. So the squirt thought it was fine to randomly invade a commanding officer's home whenever he felt like it but it was all OK if he was polite enough to remove his shoes?

Roy would have commented on the irony yet he presently had more important matters to discuss with the alchemist.

"Fullmetal." He began.

Ed, finished with taking off his shoes, was now reaching down to once again pick up the dazed kitten, looking up at Mustang when addressed.

"What?" came the reply, when the kitten was once again securely within his arms.

Mustang scowled.

"I was just happening to enquire why you feel it necessary to turn up at my house every other bloody week! Every other bloody week!" he repeated, "Bringing with you half the strays in fucking central!"

Roy had so far managed to keep his voice dangerously calm, but he wasn't finished yet.

"Well,' he continued 'I mean mostly strays, I'm not really sure if a frog, an f-ing FROG Fullmetal, classifies as a stray. Did you have fun fishing it out of whatever bloody pond of sewer you found the ruddy thing ?!?"

Roy was particularly sore about the frog. So far all the animals Edward had currently brought into his house he had been able to ditch on well wishing neighbours.

The frog had been a different matter.

No one in his area seemed to have a bloody pond and Fullmetal wouldn't let him char grill the thing so Roy now had the slimy creature living in his bathroom in a fish tank.

The worst thing was he was actually getting used to having it dumbly stare at him when he... you know... relieved himself.

With a creased forehead Fullmetal appeared to be considering his answer to Roy's angry tirade, and after a short pause, he replied.

"Well Colonel,' the words were thick with forced politeness "as I have said on previous occasions I just happened to be in the area. It isn't my fault if I come across any poor homeless animals while I'm here, and when I do surely coming to your place is the most logical answer, after all," he said with a devious grin "don't you always say it is our duty to protect those below us."

Roy stared at the other alchemist in disbelief.

The little twerp had used his own ethics against him!

About to tell Edward just what he thought about his animal saving alter ego Roy was forced to bite back his words as the teen brushed past him towards the kitchen (yes, Ed had been to Roy's house that many times now that he was accustomed to the lay out) still holding the seemingly concussed kitten in his arms.

"I'm going to find Bella some food." He called over his shoulder at the stupefied figure of Mustang "You're bound to have a tin of tuna somewhere, I'll just use that."

Mustang was substantially irritated that Ed had already named the ruddy thing. Bella, was it? That didn't mean he was going to have to keep the stupid cat?

Roy was once again about to deliver a suitably furious angry tirade to the cat wielding blonde when he was once again cut off by the other alchemist.

"Oh." Edward added, pausing in the doorway to the kitchen, effectively silencing Roy's angered rant. "You'd better sort me out a bed too, I'm staying here for a while."

With that the short alchemist disappeared into the depths of Mustang's kitchen leaving Roy to have the newly acquired information sink in.

The reaction was impressive.

"WHAAAAAAT??!!!"

Roy Mustang's house now had a new occupant...

Not to mention a cat.

xXx

What did you think? I'm pretty happy with it (rose tinted spectacles), it was really fun to write (Roy and the frog. Ha!).

I've been wanting to write a FMA piece for a while now and I've finally started one! Go Roy/Ed romance! Illogical but oh so fun!

Please review! Don't take away my reason to live! Lol... (it woudl be even funnier if it wasn't true : ), yes I will stop going for the sympathy vote.)

Hope you liked!

Merkswinter. Yodel!


	2. On sleep deprivation and stormy weather

Second instalment of Fullmetal Fun here! This took me ages to write, I'm trying to keep it to a set plot and not diverge and the result is pretty hard to write. I hope it'll be worth it though.

The reason I've been able to update so quickly is because I've had flu and I was snuggled up in be writing this for you all (still has snuffles) but you know what would really make me feel better? Your opinions! Please review!

Thank you to:

ShadowX101-I'm glad you're finding it interesting, I hope this chappy lives up to your expectations. Thank you for your support in my other stories too, it makes me happy. You rock!

TenshiShanai- Yay! I like frogs too! So cute! I'm glad you're enjoying the story and it makes me happy that you find it funny :D.

YenGirl- I'm glad you like my writing style, sorry about hurting your throat, lol. I've noticed you've read some of my other stories and your support is really appreciated. Thank you!

From The Psyche Ward- I hope this chapter answers your questions about Al (flattered you're such an attentive reader). Glad you're liking it : ).

SimplyEarthian- Another person I've noticed reading my other pieces, thank you! You lot are the people that keep me writing! Thank you! Never tried reading Elric-cest but maybe I'll give it a go...

I hold no rights over Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters...just imagine what I'd do too poor Roy Mustang...Yum.

xXx

This was getting too much for Roy to deal with, he didn't know how much longer he could cope.

According to his watch it had been precisely one week, two hours and forty-seven minutes since Fullmetal had invaded his life.

A whole bloody week!

The short Alchemist showed no sign of planning to leave either, completely blanking Roy's not so subtle hints about how Ed should try a hotel or go to the military dorms.

It was all Mustang could do not to tell the chibi just to get out, he still had some manners left, after all. It was only a matter of time, however, before they too were lost to the all consuming (irritating as hell) presence of the Fullmetal Alchemist.

One particularly irritating aspect of the blonde's stay was that he had developed an unfortunate habit of bursting in on Roy when he was in the shower.

The squirt just never seemed to feel the need to knock and simply dived into the bathroom whenever he felt like regardless of whatever Mustang might have been doing in there.

So far Ed had managed to catch Roy in the shower, just out of the shower (still dripping minus towel), in the process of getting into the shower (giving Fullmetal a good view of his toned rear) and, on one unfortunate and hugely embarrassing occasion, getting intimate with his right hand while in the shower. That had not been fun, the teen had gone so red before hastily retreating from the bathroom that Roy had been worried that he was going to explode.

It was bad enough having the frog stare at him when doing stuff like that (those little boggle eyes can be really off-putting) but having Fullmetal join in was just too much!

To add insult to injury even the bloody cat (Bella...was it?) had even gotten settled too!

The stupid feline had chosen Roy's favourite armchair as its preferred sleeping case, and whenever Roy got even remotely close to the chair (attempting to reclaim his prized seat) the thing hissed at him, forcing Roy to sit on the unforgiving spikiness of the prehistoric sofa (he swore some springs were loose in the thing, sitting on it was like jumping on a hedgehog).

In a normal situation Roy considered he could have dealt with getting house raided by an eighteen year old delinquent alchemist and a stray cat, if you consider that normal. He could have put up with having a small and insanely grumpy blonde being the first thing he saw in the morning (Ed didn't do mornings) and even getting uprooted from his favourite chair by a seemingly concussed kitten wouldn't have been unbearable.

The thing that Roy was finding impossible to deal with, fuzzing his mind and shredding his nerves, was the sleep deprivation (although admittedly being confronted by a half-asleep Edward Elric every morning was pretty bad.).

It had all begun with Fullmetal having the spare room next to his own...

Normally this would have been a fine arrangement. Roy had had friends to stay over before (e.g. Havoc when chucked out by another girlfriend) and everything had been great, both them and Roy getting a good nights sleep. Everybody happy.

The thing was, Roy had never had someone with a metal arm and leg come and stay before.

There lies the problem.

You see, the bed frame in the spare bedroom was metal (you know, the pretty wrought iron type with all the swirly patterns). Two of Ed's limbs were also metal.

Not a good combination.

The result was a jarring clanging noise whenever the short Alchemist rolled over or moved in his sleep, something which Roy the light sleeper in the next room was woken up by at least five times a night.

Unlucky...

He was amazed Edward could sleep through the constant noise from his metal limbs connecting with the bed frame and when Roy confronted him about it all he got was a confused 'What?' or 'You must be imagining it, are you losing it in your old age?'. This was something that Roy did not appreciate.

Yes, it was only a matter of time until Roy Mustang was going to snap.

Unfortunately, it was going to happen that evening.

x

There was a suitably tense atmosphere in the car as Roy drove home from work with Ed in the passenger seat, rain pounding down on the roof of the vehicle and making driving hard for Roy.

After a few days of trying to arrive to work separately the pair had given up. They had thought it would avoid any awkward questions that might have arisen from them turning up together but in the end it only made them both late (waiting around the corner until you're sure the other person has entered the office not being the best course of action).

Admittedly there had been a few raised eyebrows and near questions the first time they had wondered into the office together (Ed hitching lifts with Roy to and from work) but Roy had effectively managed to silence these with a death glare directed at the entire room.

After that there had been no more questions, those working in central apparently preferred to remain un-char grilled.

Roy was still pretty stressed however. The opinion of those in the military mattered to Roy (he still wanted to reach Fuhrer, after all) and if they were going to think less of him for turning up with the Fullmetal squirt then that was something Roy was going to have to deal with.

At least there were no rumours going around yet, thank God...

Attempting to lighten the mood in the dismal atmosphere of the car (emanating from the highly stressed and sleep deprived Flame Alchemist) Edward began a short and awkward conversation. Something which nearly ended in disaster.

Ed's chosen subject of conversation was about how he was now wearing the military issue uniform (a neutral topic) and that he was irritated at how they could never seem to give him the right size (the trousers were way too long for him and Ed had had to turn them up to stop them from dragging on the floor).

Roy's reaction to Edward's complaint was not very well thought out.

In fact, it was pretty bloody stupid.

Replying with a cocky "That's only natural, seeing as you're so short." to a hyper-height sensitive blonde when driving a car isn't the best of ideas. Well, that would have been the full sentence, but he was cut off at "shor-!!" by having a very angry Fullmetal launch himself at him when driving.

They nearly crashed the car.

Mustang had only narrowly avoided a lamppost.

Needless to say the remainder of the journey was in silence, this, however, gave Mustang time to think, more precisely, to think on the question of Al.

Normally the two bothers were inseparable, how one could show up at Roy's house minus the other was a complete mystery to Roy.

Mustang supposed things must have changed a lot since the younger brother had finally got his body back (something which Roy was generally hazy about on the details but he knew it contained a lot of complex alchemy). Ed had made no mention of Al whatsoever, and whenever Mustang tried to bring up the younger brother in conversation Fullmetal would freeze up and change the subject.

Roy knew that Al was at the centre of why Ed had suddenly turned up at his house but he was getting no answers from Edward, something which annoyed Mustang immensely.

He wanted answers, and he decided he was going to get them over dinner that night.

Enter the storm.

x

The two alchemists sat at the dining room table, slowly getting through their less than pleasant supper of boiled potatoes with over-cooked beef (although the pair were genius alchemists they were both bloody awful cooks.). Rain slammed against the glass of the window and the sound of thunder rumbled in the distance.

Showtime.

"Edward?" Roy called the other's name in an attempt to prize the blonde's attention from his food.

It had begun.

Ed, currently in the process of attempting to fit vast amounts of food into his mouth, swallowed. "What?"

"I was just wondering, while you're here, eating me out of home," Roy making a not so subtle dig at Edward's enthusiastic eating habits "where's Al? You pair always travel together."

A dark look flitted over Ed's previously care free features.

"Al's gone to see teacher." He said, quietly, returning his attention back to his food, obviously wanting to leave the topic.

"What?" Roy exclaimed in genuine surprise "I thought you two always went together, why did only Al go?"

No reply.

"Fullmetal?"

"We...had an argument."

"An argument? What about?" Roy knew he was being nosy but he thought he damn well deserved to know. He'd put up with Ed living with him for a week now and if it was because of an argument he bloody well wanted to know what it was about.

Ed mumbled something in response to Roy's questions, but it was so faint that the Flame Alchemist couldn't pick out the words.

"Speak up Fullmetal, I can't understand you if you just mutter at me." Roy was beginning to run out of patience.

This gained a frown from the short alchemist.

"I SAID it's none of your business, Colonel Bastard, if I have an argument with my brother it is nothing to do with you, OK?!"

This was the turning point.

So far Roy had managed to maintain his self control with the situation.

But he was NOT going to allow himself to be insulted by someone who should have been thanking him for his generosity of not throwing him out on his ass...'Colonel Bastard' indeed...

"Well Ed, apparently it is to do with me because this argument has ended up with you coming to live with me. I think its only fucking fair if I want to know the reason why I suddenly have a snot-nosed arrogant little pipsqueak on my hands."

Roy had tried to keep his voice devoid of emotion but the undercurrent of anger was coming through loud and clear.

Ed's face became dangerously stormy at Roy's outburst, matching the violent weather outside, the rain continuing to pound against the window of the room.

"Oh, you don't like that I've come to stay with you?" Ed heatedly questioned, voice raising above the turbulent weather outside. " I'm not surprised, seeing how self-obsessed and selfish you are. You must hate the idea of looking after someone else for once, after all, all you're concerned about is your own bloody promotion!"

That was just too much for Roy.

"Self-obsessed?!? Selfish?!? You think I hate the idea of looking after someone else?!? The reason I want to get promoted so much, Fullmetal, is so I can look after of this whole fucking country, not for my own personal gain! But then, yes, I do hate looking after YOU Fullmetal," Roy was lying now and he knew it, Ed living with him was annoying as hell, yes, but he could never hate having Fullmetal there "seeing as you're such an arrogant little twerp who wont even tell me the things I should rightfully know!"

"You...hate...having me here?" Edward impressively managing to keep his voice calm.

"Yes, yes I do!" Roy knew it was stupid to continue lying as he said it but hell, he was furious, and he wanted to say something to hurt Fullmetal just as much as he'd hurt him.

Well, he'd managed it.

Ed lost it.

"FINE! IT JUST SO HAPPENS THAT I HATE BEING HERE TOO, COLONEL BASTARD!" The sheer strength of Edward's voice hurting Roy's ears and causing the cutlery to shake.

"THEN WHY DON'T YOU JUST LEAVE IF YOU HATE IT SO MUCH?!?" Roy yelled in response, his voice pounding in his ears "WHY DID YOU HAVE TO BECOME MY PROBLEM?!?"

"YOU WANT TO KNOW?!? YOU REALLY WANT TO KNOW?!?"

"OF COURSE I FUCKING WANT TO KNOW," Mustang shouted in reply, "I BLOODY WELL ASKED DIDN'T I?!?"

This finally did it.

Roy was about to get his answer, although, it wasn't the one he was expecting.

"OKAY THEN! IT'S BECAUSE I FUCKING WANT TO BE WITH YOU, BASTARD!!"

Ed was so incensed that he hadn't yet realised what he had just admitted and furiously continued.

"THE REASON I DECIDED TO INVADE YOUR HOME AND YOUR LIFE IS BECAUSE I FUCKING WANT TO BE WITH YOU!" There were now tears glistening in Edward's eyes. "AND IF THE ONLY WAY THAT CAN HAPPEN IS BY TURNING UP AT YOUR HOUSE WITH A LOAD OF FUCKING STRAYS THEN SO BE IT!"

Silence.

Roy stared at Ed, mouth slightly open, fully comprehending what Fullmetal had just said to him.

Oh my God...

It all began to click in place, the constant visits, how Ed always had an excuse to see him, even getting burst into while in the shower.

Ed too seemed to realise the sheer enormity of what he had just said. Hands covering his mouth to stifle a strangled cry, tears now streaming down his cheeks, the alchemist turned and ran out of the room, pushing off the hand that Roy attempted to stop him with.

In a state of shock Roy continued to stand in the now silent dining room, the only sound the opening and slamming shut of the front door of the house.

Mustang snapped out of his trance like state when the harsh noise reached him.

The front door hadn't closed properly and now slammed open and closed, flapping wildly in the harsh gale of the storm that Edward Elric had just disappeared into, choosing rather to brave the elements than the possible rejection of the man he had just left behind.

Roy ran to the front of the house and stared out into the ominous dark of the storm.

He had to find him.

To be continued...

xXx

Wow, I'm actually trying to give the fic some plot this time, and nothing does plot like a healthy chunk of angst.

I hope you enjoyed it, why don't you give me your opinions?

Thank you for reading!

Merkswinter.

Yodel xxx


	3. On revelations and shady characters

Hello! Wow, I'm really pleased with this story, its actually got PLOT (I've never really been able to do plot before so I'm quite happy.) I'm really enjoying writing this story so I hope you are all enjoying reading it, after all, its you guys I'm writing this for (yes, yes I am trying to make you all feel guilty so you review :D ).

Anyway, thank you to:

XxMikiru Rei-chanxX- I'm glad you're liking it, thank you! Yeah, Ed's confession was a bit (very) unromantic but I have plans in that direction...mwahaha.

From the Psyche Ward-Yay! You liked the suspence thing! I was worried I was just going to irritate everyone :D. I hope this chappy answers your questions about Roy and Al...as well as raising a lot more, I hope : ).

YenGirl-Your review made me giggle, I'm really flattered you're enjoying it so much (even if it is at the expense of your computer...oh dear...lol). Ooh hot guys in storm...pauses to fantasize...yummy : ). Hope I got this out quickly enough for you.

simplyEarthian- I'm happy you liked the confession (YAY!), I was a bit worried about it myself, I didn't want to go too OC but I'm all warm and fuzzy now thank you! Hope the update was fast enough : ).

HisokaYukiko- Yay! Thank you! I'm glad you're enjoying it! Here's the update and you get to see what happens (fuzzy fuzzy yay yay).

bladeprincess9- Sorry about the cliffy but now it is resolved! (Dances on chair.) I hope the update was fast enough for you : ).

To those above, thank you, I really do appreciate it, I really do, but never is too late to start reviewing so go on, please inflate my ego, its been having a bit of a bashing lately so I need it up and running again (minus dents).

I hold no rights over the anime or manga of Fullmetal Alchemist.

xXx

The dull chime of a clock striking midnight echoed through the house of Roy Mustang.

Nobody heard it.

There was nobody there.

x

Roy Mustang's search for Edward Elric was getting desperate.

It had been at least four hours since the teen had ran out into the storm and so far there had been no sign of the blonde.

Roy was getting worried.

Roy had no disillusions about central, he knew exactly what kind of city he lived in. He knew that there were certain shady characters who stalked the streets at night, certain shady characters who, if they saw the attractive and youthful Ed, alone at this time of night...

Well...they would see it as an opportunity to...to...take advantage.

The very thought made Mustang's blood boil in anger and freeze from fear.

He had to find him, had to find him.

Before somebody else did. 

x

The rain continued to fall...

x

Broken and defeated Mustang began to trudge towards central headquarters.

He had failed him...

It had been hopeless. There were simply too many places Ed could have run to. Mustang had tried to cover the most obvious places, the bars Fullmetal frequented, Gracia's, Hawkeye's and hell, even the library which had been shut for hours.

Calling on Gracia and Hawkeye had been a bit awkward. Roy had managed to avoid explaining why he was calling in the middle of the night asking after Fullmetal by simply running off before they had a chance to ask any difficult questions.

They just wouldn't have understood, well, Roy thought, that was understandable.

Chasing after a male subordinate who just happens to be living with you at midnight doesn't exactly seem to be...well...a very superior officer/subordinate relationship thing to do...

He just didn't want them getting any funny ideas... 

Well, it was too late for that now anyway, it had all been a waste, he'd failed him.

The grey mass of the Central building loomed in the distance, its barred gates unwelcoming bearing the garish crest of the state military.

If Roy could do anything he could have Ed reported as missing, and hopefully the military would succeed in finding Edward Elric where he had failed. The though caused Roy's heart to sink and a pain to convulse in his chest.

Failed...

He continued to walk and walk, his dull footsteps thumping out a grim rhythm.

Something caught Roy's attention.

A hunched figure had come into view. They were slumped against the wall surrounding central building and illuminated by the light of a flickering street lamp Roy could see... a read coat! A shock of blonde hair!

"ED!" Roy shouted as he ran towards the person. "ED!"

The figure turned, slowly. Roy could see the expression of pain and...was that relief? That flitted across the alchemist's features.

Roy was too relieved to be angry at Edward for deserting him. When he stopped running and was finally in front of the figure it was all Mustang could do to restrain himself from throwing his arms around the teen from sheer relief of finding him, to know that he was safe.

Panting in the cool night air Roy managed to gasp out "I was so...worried...you're safe...you're safe," exuberant from relief. 

Ed gazed numbly at Roy for a moment with pain dimmed eyes and then stopped, moving to stare up at the darkened sky. 

Bitter salty tears blending with the cool rain Edward began to speak, his words addressed to the blanketed night.

"He wanted me to choose."

Roy's grin faltered. What was Ed talking about? Who was this person? Well, he was going to find out.

"Who, Ed, who wanted to make you chose?"

"Al."

Oh... that explained it. Roy was finally going to get the answer to the question that had caused this entire mess. Although this wasn't exactly the ideal situation to discuss such things with one look at Ed's hurt streaked face Roy decided Ed needed this, some things are better out in the open. 

He decided to proceed carefully, Ed was obviously still immensely upset at whatever had happened and Mustang didn't want to cause the eighteen-year-old any more pain than he was already in.

"Choose? Between what, Ed?"

"Between the military and him. He wanted me to quit...otherwise...otherwise..." the words hung limply in the air "It was him or the military." He finished brokenly.

Roy had barely time to comprehend what had just been said when Ed turned to look him in the eyes, an expression of desperate pain etched into his features.

"It sounds so simple, doesn't it?" Ed choked the words out through sobs."But it's not simple, it's not simple at all!", he howled into the chill night air and continued, he had to get it all out, remove the oppressive weight from his chest.

"He didn't know it but he was making me choose between him...and you." Ed's eyes fell to the floor in shame at the statement. "If I left the military I...I wouldn't have been able to see you any more. I didn't want to pick, but...I had to," a renewed burst of sobbing followed this statement "I had to pick! And I chose the military! I chose the military, I chose you over Al!"

The raw grief and guilt were painfully apparent in Edward's speech. Roy remained silent, his eyes widening at the statement.

Ed cared that deeply for him?

Deeply enough to choose him over Al? 

Ed continued, voice cracking with emotion.

"I couldn't do it...it hurt so much, the thought of not seeing you hurt so much...and Al's...Al's face when I told him I wouldn't stop being a state alchemist..."

"Ed..."

The teen was hysterical, sobbing wildly with tears streaking down his face. Roy had to pull him out of it, some part of Roy, some small yet vital part ached and twisted at seeing Ed in such turmoil..

"ED!" Still no response. Time for a different technique.

As gently as he could, worried of startling the other alchemist, Roy slowly wrapped his arms around the teen and held him close, hushing his sobs and gently stroking his hair, amazed at the heat radiating from the body he was holding in his arms.

"Oh Ed..." Mustang rested his head against Edward's. "Oh Ed..."

This seemed to quieten the blonde somewhat, his sobs lost their frenzied edge and he gladly accepted the comfort Roy was offering, comfort he had desperately needed. Slow and unsure Roy felt another pair of arms wrap around himself, responding to his embrace, Ed was hugging him back, holding him close.

They remained like this for some time, a pair of Alchemists arms entwined, Ed breathing deeply into Roy's chest and Roy gently resting his head upon the other's, hushing the occasional sobs.

"He hates me"

The words caught Roy by surprise, something deep inside Mustang aching in sympathy at the desolate pain in Ed's voice.

"He doesn't hate you." It was a simple statement but the best that Roy could offer. "He doesn't hate you, Ed, you're brothers. He can't hate you."

Roy's words seemed to soothe the blonde as after that he remained silent within Roy's arms, allowing the man to continue to gently hold and silently comfort him.

Holding Edward in his arms Roy realised that Ed really was warm, something that the Flame Alchemist could appreciate. Mustang was freezing, that rainwater had been like ice and the heat radiating off Ed was a comfort to the near shivering man.

This knowledge did raise a question, however.

Roy Mustang was soaking and therefore cold, Edward Elric was also soaking, however, here lies the problem, appeared to be extremely hot, hell, Roy could even see sweat beading on his forehead, this did not appear to be right.

Mustang tentatively pressed the back of his hand against Fullmetal's forehead, testing to see if his assumption was right. It was.

Roy's hand was greeted by the hot and clammy sensation of Edward's skin. 

Ed was running a fever, and by the feel of it a bad one, yet another problem to add to the pile that Roy had recently accumulated. 

Time to take action.

"Ed, come on now, we need to get you home and out of those wet clothes," Roy inwardly cringed at the cliché but continued "you're ill and staying out here isn't going to do either of us any good, so you're coming home with me, OK?"

No reply.

"OK, Fullmetal?"

Still held in Roy's arms Ed looked up at the older man and Roy was alarmed to see fresh tears gathering in the blonde's eyes.

"You...still want to know me? Even after what I've just told you? Even now you know that I...like...you?"

"Don't be stupid. Of course I do Ed, I came to find you didn't I?" Although Roy's voice remained care free in truth Ed's questioning had just brought the matter of Ed's feeling towards him slamming back into Roy's mind. With all the desperate searching for Ed it had completely slipped his attention, he was so focused on finding the squirt that his previous confession had been completely forgotten in the urgency.

Roy didn't have the energy to deal with this right now. He was freezing with a delirious teen in his arms, Roy didn't exactly feel like sorting out something complex like his subordinate's feelings for him right now, even though he knew he was going to have to, at some point. 

Oh what the hell, he could put off the matter for another few hours, Roy didn't think his exhaustion blurred mind could handle any more drama that particular night. Yes, far easier to push the subject to one side and deal with it tomorrow, after some sleep, lots of sleep, lots and lots of wondrous beautiful sleep.

Ed, however, seemed intent on pursuing the subject. 

"You still want to know me? Even after...even after..." The words were a strange mix of joy and guilt spluttered between hiccups...Oh dear...Roy didn't need Ed choking on him as well as collapsing from fever so he decided to cut the blonde off when he seemed about to continue. 

"Come on now, no more talk like that, we've got to get home don't we? You'll be no help if you go all teary on me, OK Fullmetal? Fullmetal?"

Eyes of liquid gold collided with his own, relief and sadness swirling in their depths. Ed opened his moth to reply...

And was cut off...

Rudely...

Well 'shady' night wonderers aren't usually polite now, are they?

"What's this? Two stray dogs out in the rain?" The words were slurred out by a threateningly large member of the band of thugs that had suddenly emerged from around the corner.

Oh God, this was just what Roy had been afraid of. In Roy's frantic rush to chase after Ed when he had run Mustang had forgotten to pick up a coat, let alone an umbrella, even if he had he still wouldn't have been able to use his flame alchemy in such weather. He couldn't shoot flame. They were a pair of sitting ducks, they were vulnerable with no way to defend themselves, hell, he hadn't even got a gun on him.

Roy had to protect Ed...he didn't care what happened to himself but as long as Ed was safe... Mustang gritted his teeth, still holding Fullmetal, and prepared for fight or run for his and Ed's lives.

"I'm not so sure if that one could be called a dog, boss." One thug said, gesturing to Ed still in Mustang's arms. "He's more like a puppy, look at how small he is."

It is quite miraculous what the effect of one simple word can be.

Suddenly Roy Mustang was no longer holding Edward Elric.

The short blond was standing in the centre of the pavement, a low growl filling the area. 

Clap. The harsh sound of Ed bringing his hands together was an ominous signal of what was to come.

"DON'T CALL ME SMALL!" 

It was nice to see that some things never change.

Roy even managed to feel some sympathy for the brutes, even though it wasn't much.

It was quite horrible what Ed did to them.

Roy was amazed Fullmetal could find such energy when running such a fever.

x

...a few action filled minutes later...

x

Some groaning on the floor some pretending to be unconscious to escape the further attentions of the highly height sensitive alchemist the band of wannabe muggers were left in various states of pain. Ed, the adrenaline rush leaving him that the fight had induced finally had the weight of his exhaustion and fever hit him full on.

Obviously exhausted the short alchemist slumped forward about to collapse onto the cool pavement yet was caught by the strong arms of Roy Mustang who, with a soothing "Whoa there... you've had enough excitement tonight, don't go and concuss yourself, I don't know if I've got enough energy to carry you home, let alone to the hospital."

In a normal situation Ed would have made some witty reply, probably along the lines of calling Roy a feeble old man, but, in this case, he didn't. 

He was asleep.

Nestling close to Roy's warmth, Edward Elric slept in the colonel's arms, allowing himself to be gently carried by the other man.

That night, when Roy Mustang walked home with Edward Elric in his arms, he was invincible.

He had found Ed. All of his problems had been washed away and forgotten in an instant by the sheer relief that flooded through him at the knowledge that the blonde was safe...was back with him.

He didn't think of what he was going to have to do tomorrow, how he was going to have to deal with Ed's emotions and nurse obviously feverous blonde currently asleep in his arms.

It was, on the whole, a touching scene.

With peculiar fondness Roy Mustang gazed down at Edward Elric, tenderly moving his eyes across the blonde's sleep softened features, silently appreciating just how beautiful Ed really was. The rain had finally stopped and there was a scattering of stars across the sky, winking down at the moonlit pair.

Yes, that night Roy Mustang was invincible. With high hopes he wondered what the next day would bring.

Good thing he didn't know.

If he did he did he probably would have dropped the unconscious alchemist he was currently holding and made a run for it...

Bath time!

To be continued...

xXx

Ack! Sorry if the chappy was a bit rough but its twenty to twelve and I was dedicated on getting this chappy out : ). I hope you all enjoyed it, writing it was a pleasure, I'm beginning to feel more comfortable with the dialogue, something I've always found hard so I'm pretty happy : ).

Anyway, please review! (Too tired to do any more begging).

Yodel! Merkswinter.

Oh..hahaha and yes there will be bubbles and soap and a great big hot bathtub in the next chappy... its going to be fun to write : ).


	4. On bubble bath and rushing things

I am so sorry! I should have mentioned it in the last chappy but I went away to France for a week so I didn't have a chance to update. Sorry about being super slow!

I've edited this slightly so it should now be a better read.

There is a bath scene, as promised, but it turned out a little different than I expected but I hope you all enjoy it anyway : ).

Please review! They are what keep me up and running : ).

Review Replies:

YenGirl- Here's the update for you! I worked especially hard to get it out soon for you so you can get your bath scene : ). Thanks for the messages! It made me really happy that you were looking forward to the next chappy so much : ). Anyway, I hope this chappy lives up to your expectations, the bath scene gets..interesing.

From the Psyche Ward- Thank you! Don't worry you'll be hearing more about Al later on in the story, I'm really happy that you're so into the plot (warm glow inside :D). Thank you hope and I you like the update!

HisokaYukiko- Oooo you might like this chappy then, Mustang's own emotions come into play here but I hope you like the way I've done it (am worried :S). Glad you like it and here's the update.

Lishtar- I'm so glad that you like it :D. Sorry about being slow, here's the update for you!

The FullMegan Alchemist- I like your display name :D. Thanks for the review! Glad you find it cute.

kk bk- One update :D sorry if I was a little slow with it. Thank you!

XxMikiru Rei-chanxX- Oh dear :S, sorry if my writing is a bit vague but I'm really glad you still like it! Thank you!

ShadowX101- Thank you! Sorry about being so slow (feels guilty lol) hope it was worth the wait : ).

TenshiShanai- Thank you! I'm glad you think it's sweet, new chappy for you : ), enjoy!

Jedi Master Evenstar- Here's the update for you! Sorry about the cliffies :D but I hope you enjoy this chapter.

I hold no rights over Fullmetal Alchemist or any of its characters, I can't really draw and Mustang would end up looking like a potato, something that should never happen...shudders.

xXx

Edward Elric was practically delirious with fever.

He was tossing and turning, claiming to be freezing cold; piling on any blankets in reach, then boiling hot throwing off any blankets which he had previously been huddled under.

Roy frantically searched through all of the books in the house looking for anything even vaguely helpful in such a situation.

He didn't know what to do!

Flame Alchemists don't deal with sick people! They play pyromaniac! Something which Roy knew didn't exactly make him the ideal person to be dealing out tissues and chicken soup.

"God damn it!" Roy cursed in frustration.

From the vast array of books in his house, the closest he had got was an odd book that he had no recollection of buying, giving useful techniques on treating your cat for antifreeze poisoning (1.). Other than that they were all about bloody alchemy. Which normally would have been a good thing for Roy the state alchemist, but Mustang was pretty sure Ed wouldn't appreciate being transmuted into a lampshade, no matter how tempting the idea. So Roy was left to deal with the situation on his own initiative.

Oh dear...

This was going to be fun...

Roy Mustang the nurse maid...a frightening thought.

It had been bad enough for Roy getting Ed changed last night and somehow he couldn't imagine it getting any better...

By the time the pair had finally managed to get home from their night-time antics in the rain it was so late that there was really no other option than to go straight to bed.

This had posed a problem, however.

Ed had been in soaking wet clothes.

It is a known fact that one does not tend go to bed in clothing that drips, custom recommending pyjamas.

Ed hadn't been in a well enough physical state to change himself so it had been up to Roy to step in and help.

Eying the shivering Elric Roy knew that leaving him in the clothes wasn't an option. Mustang was already worried about Ed's condition, the teen was in a cold sweat, shivering and moaning occasionally, something which even the medically illiterate Roy knew wasn't a good thing. It was just that the idea of getting his definitely MALE subordinate out of those wet clothes terrified Mustang and, for some unfathomable reason, caused his breath to quicken and pulse to race...

He supposed that must be coming down with something too.

Yes, that had been the scene last night: A sexually confused Roy Mustang stripping a delirious Edward Elric.

Overall it had been less painful than he had expected.

The semi- conscious Ed had just let Mustang get on with it, too sleepy and ill to mind that he was being undressed by his superior officer.

Roy just tried to get it over with as quickly as possibly, being in close proximity with a delirious and half-naked Fullmetal Alchemist not being high on his dream situations list.

Blushing furiously he had mechanically peeled the clothes from Edward's shivering form, leaving a small and soggy pile of garments on the floor, a small puddle gathering around them.

Roy had left the teen in his boxers, he could at least save Ed that much dignity. Admittedly they probably should have come off too, being soaking and all, but Mustang really hadn't wanted a naked Fullmetal on his hands and any way, what harm could they do? They were only boxers.

After that it had simply been a matter of Roy carrying Ed and successfully depositing him in his own bed, easy as that.

On the whole Mustang thought it had gone quite well. He had effectively managed to avoid all of the mind numbingly embarrassing scenarios his mind had generously provided him with beforehand and Ed was back with him so that Mustang could keep an eye on him. Yes, definitely a success.

Back to the present and more immediate problems.

Edward. He needed to do something that would get Edward better...Roy desperately scanned his memory clutching at anything that seemed vaguely useful.

In the blur of images and recollections something stood out.

When Roy had been little he remembered at a time of having a fever much like Ed did now. He hadn't been able to go to school for a week it had been so severe. His mother, in all her maternal wisdom, bypassed all the strange concoctions the doctor had provided and opted for something much simpler. A bath. A nice hot one to chase out those chills. Roy had been left to soak for an hour and when he got out it had don the trick!

It was precisely what Fullmetal needed! A nice hot bath! It was warming, relaxing and not to mention hygienic! Yes, Roy considered seriously, after a good long soak Edward would surely be on the road to recovery. He was quite proud of himself for thinking of it.

x

There were bubbles, lots and lots of bubbles.

Roy thought he had outdone himself.

A pleasant aroma came from the tub and a faint mist rose from the hot water. It was surely, Mustang considered, the perfect bath.

Now there was just the matter of getting Ed into said perfect bath.

He still didn't consider the teen well enough to be left in the room by himself. Roy knew the steam rising from the tub would probably make Edward dizzy, and if he were to faint in the water it would undoubtedly be dangerous. That left one solution.

Roy was going to have to sit in the room whilst Ed bathed... make sure he was OK and all that...

The only small glitch that was that Roy was sure that Ed, even in his delirious state, wouldn't appreciate being naked in a room with himself (who was, for the record, going to remain comfortable fully clothed).

Mustang was quite proud of his solution to the problem.

Bubbles.

Roy had specially put an obscene amount of bubble bath in the water so that Ed's...you know...was effectively obscured by the soapy barrier. Genius! Edward Elric remains with modesty intact!

Now getting Ed into the tub...

To Mustang's amazement this was surprisingly easy. He had expected a tirade of refusals and complaints and that in the end he was probably going to have to force Ed into the tub clothes on or off. None of this had happened...Ed had..._agreed..._Mustang was almost suspicious.

Ed was feeble, he was curled up in his room (yes, Mustang's spare room to his mingled despair and horror had become _Ed's _room) with that stupid cat on his lap occasionally coughing weakly. Roy could only imagine that Ed agreed so easily to the idea because the usually almost indestructible Fullmetal hated the idea of remaining in such a weakened state for long.

Getting Ed into the bath was also astonishingly painless.

Roy simply turned away as Ed undressed himself and eased into the heated water, ignoring the occasional curses of how the frothy liquid was 'so damned hot'.

Turning in the opposite direction to Fullmetal, however, brought Mustang face to face with the frog, who was still, to Mustang's extreme displeasure , occupying his bathroom. It was simply staring at Roy with its usual froggy expression. For some unfathomable reason Mustang had a sudden urge to pull a face at the slimy little creature, only managing to restrain himself by sheer will power. Colonels do not taunt small amphibians, no matter how annoying their presence.

It was only Ed's signal of "OK you can turn around now, Colonel Nursemaid." (apparently Ed's ego was somewhat dented at having to be mothered by his superior officer) that prized Mustang's attention away from the little green monster.

He turned to face Ed and was amazed at what he saw.

Nestled under his layer of bubbles (a small amount having somehow managed to get on the very top of his head) Fullmetal looked...adorable...his cheeks flushed pink from the warm water. Roy couldn't help but suppress a chuckle at how someone with a name with 'metal' in it could look so God-damned cute.

Of course Ed noticed Roy's not very well hidden amusement.

"What's so funny?" He questioned defensively, somehow managing to look haughty with a small amount of bubbles still adorably on the top of his head.

This gained more snickering from Mustang.

"What?! What is it?!" Ed was decidedly paranoid now and he moved himself further beneath his blanket of bubbles obviously worried that Mustang could see something, the action only causing Roy to laugh more.

"What?!" Ed's voice now sounding quite angry.

Roy decided to tell the truth. He didn't fancy coming up against an enraged Edward Elric because of his laughter but he wasn't sure the blonde would find his answer very pleasing.

Trying his best (and failing completely) to keep his tone serious Roy replied to Ed's question, gaze firmly fixed upon the ceiling.

"You look like a duckling, Edward."

This comment (understandably) was not well received.

Ed's face darkened dangerously.

"FINE! If you find it so amusing I'm getting out then! It was a stupid idea anyway!" Regardless of his modesty, water streaming down his toned form Fullmetal began to stand up.

"What? Ed, wait!"

Edward was not going to wait, he continued to unfold himself from his sitting position and if Mustang didn't look away soon he was going to get a full on view of a fully naked Fullmetal.

Face suddenly flushing crimson Mustang whipped around, leaving his back to face the now straight standing Fullmetal.

Ed, in his annoyance, began to move to step out of the bath tub.

This was a bad idea.

The bottom of the tub was slippery (Mustang not having had the foresight to place down a bath mat) and fever had caused Ed's normally excellent balance to take a nose dive. The result of these combined factors being an Edward Elric who was very unstable on his feet.

Ed began to wobble, feet slipping desperately on the floor of the still filled tub and arms reaching out for something to steady himself but finding nothing.

From the desperate noises coming from the blonde Roy whipped around, heart in his throat, worried that Ed had managed to hurt himself despite Mustang's presence still in the room. When fully turned Roy immediately saw that Ed was going to fall, something that in a steel bathtub isn't a particularly good idea. Hell, Ed had already lost too many limbs, he didn't need to break a few as well.

Feet slipping from under him Edward finally completely lost his balance and began to fall.

"Ed!" Seemingly in slow motion Roy rushed forward just in time managing to catch Fullmetal who was an inch away from immediate concussion off the side of the bath tub.

Yes, Roy Mustang once again found himself in close quarters with a very naked Edward Elric. Mustang's pulse raced as he held Ed in his arms and he supposed it was from the adrenaline rush of having to save Ed.

Arms still around Edward's toned torso Mustang gently lowered the dazed Elric back into the water.

About to make some sarcastic comment about Ed's hopelessness Roy looked up at Edward and found Fullmetal's face mere inches from his own eyes staring deep into his own, causing all words to abandon Roy.

They remained like that for a few moments, simply staring at each other, until, that is, dizzy from a combination of steam, fever and emotion, Edward Elric did the one thing that to him seemed appropriate for the moment.

He kissed Roy Mustang.

Their lips locked and Roy's eyes wide with shock stared into those of hazy gold so tantalisingly before him.

Ed's lips were soft, that was all he could think. They were soft and lovely and warm and pressing against him in a sinfully innocent way.

This was where Roy Mustang got lost in the moment.

Rationality abandoned him and all he thought was of here and now and how his pulse raced when he looked at the blonde and the growing pressure in his groin. He didn't know why he felt this way but he did, and Roy was happy to ride out the feeling and deal with the consequences later.

Deepening the kiss Mustang pushed his tongue between the eighteen year old's willing lips. Swiftly rolling up his sleeve Roy slipped his hand into the warm water, feeling about until it met with Edward Elric's already straining arousal.

Hell, Roy didn't know what he was doing but he did it anyway. Mustang could feel Ed gasp against his lips when he grasped Ed's hard cock and began to pump it harshly, movements slicked by the water.

Something at the back of his mind was yelling and screaming at him that this was wrong, that he should stop, but he quickly silenced it. Roy wanted to do this. He didn't care that he was moving fast, that he didn't even know his own emotions and let alone Ed's. He just followed his instincts and did what his body was telling him to, ignoring the now desperate protests of his mind.

Fullmetal continued to gasp and moan into Roy's mouth as he continued his ministrations to Ed's pulsing arousal.

This was when Roy tried something different.

He moved his hand lower, away from Ed's member, searching, ignoring the blonde's complaints at him having stopped.

Mustang found what he was looking for, his digit coming across Ed's puckered entrance.

Ed was willing, Roy was hard, why shouldn't he? Roy knew there would be complications later but when he compared this with the pleasured aching in his groin it seemed irrelevant.

"Roy, w-what are you-ugnn!!"

Mustang was so incensed that he didn't register Edward's expression of pain at having one of the colonel's fingers force its way up inside him, stretching the blonde's tight passage, pumping in and out of his hot body.

"Roy! It hurts!"

The words reached Roy as if from a great distance and they still didn't register properly. He continued to move the digit within the blonde and even pushed in a second finger, gaining a louder protest from Edward.

"Roy!" Ed's voice was truly pained now, and the desperate edge of it got through to Mustang.

He ceased in his proceedings. "What?"

Fullmetal seemed relived that Mustang was finally registering him. "Roy, if you hadn't noticed, I was just trying to inform you that I'm a little uncomfortable right now." Ed's voice managed to retain a light humours tone although it was strained around the edges, pain creasing the teen's forehead.

That was when Roy Mustang came slamming back down to earth.

"Oh my God! What was I?! What am I?!" What the fuck was he doing!! Ed wasn't ready for this!! Hell, Roy wasn't ready for this!! Since when had he viewed Edward in such a...sexual way?? It had crept up on him when he wasn't looking!

In his panic Roy swiftly removed his fingers from Edward's tight body, earning another groan of pain from the blonde. "I am so sorry! I am so sorry! I don't know what came over me!" Mustang backed away from the bath, away from Ed.

Ed desperately tried to gain some control over the situation. "Roy calm down, I was just saying-"

"Calm down?! After I just...?! I am so sorry Ed, I'm so sorry...I...I...I've got to go out...I...I'll see you later."All of this was said as Mustang moved swiftly towards the door of the bathroom.

"Roy! Wait!"

Mustang stood in the door of the bathroom and took one last glance at Fullmetal "I'm sorry Ed."

The door slammed and Edward Elric was left alone.

"Shit..." The word was hissed through Ed's clenched teeth as he curled into a ball in the now lukewarm water.

"Shit!" How had it gone so wrong? Ed wanted Mustang to fall in love with him, not think he was a complete slut as he now undoubtedly did. Hell, Ed had put the guy off so much that he had bloody run away from him.

Tears streaming down his face, fists clenched from emotion, Ed screamed out the one word that he felt just about summed up his life right now.

"SHIT!!"

To be continued...

xXx

1.I actually have a book on that, no joke, it's strange because I don't even have a cat...hmm...

I'm so sorry!

Originally it was going to be a happy little bathing session with nothing like THAT happening but it kind of evolved and mutated and I ended with yet another cart load of angst. I hope you don't mind. It seems a bit of a weird combination, humour and angst, but I hope it's working for you :D.

I didn't put a bit of sexual action in too soon, did I? :S

I am also sorry about the attack of the cliffies...

Please give me your opinions on this chapter they would really be appreciated, I'm a little insecure about this chapterl

Hope you enjoyed!

Again sorry about the slow update.


	5. On cold coffee and surprise visitors

Oh my God how long has it been since I updated? I read through the last chapter recently and realised how feeble it was…argh…but I hope I've made it up to you all in this chappy.

Originally this was part of a huge monster chapter that I decided to cut down to prevent getting rambly, so the next chapter is already half written and should be out soon. Sorry if this one's a little shorter than the usual chapters, but the last one was long and I lost it a bit so I decided to split this one. I'm sorry!

Review Replies:  
Rethira- Yay! I'm glad you like the humour angst combo! I was a bit unsure. Glad you like it and I'm sorry for being so slow.

ShadowX101-Here's the next chapter for you! I hope it lives up to your expectations : ). Have a fuzzy feeling inside from nice review. Squee!

Raijeria Deamion- Aghh am feeling seriously guilty for being so slow. I will hurry up for you, promise : ). Glad you like it XD.

Jedi Master Evenstar- Thank you! I am proud to be named amongst the 'good fics'. I hope you still think that after this chapter : ). Am happy…

YenGirl-Thank you so much for getting me typing again! (Needed the motivation :D) Roy did go a little crazy didn't he? Thank you for the review, they make me giggle : ).

The FullMegan Alchemist- Thank you! Roy runs off scared from all the fist shaking and hides behind Ed Hope you like the update : ).

TenshiShanai- Yay! You found it cute! I was a bit worried I had made Roy a little creepy there :D. Am happy you like the frog.

Astoroche- Thank you! Yeah, Roy did lose it a bit didn't he? (am weeping 'cus didn't put in a proper lemon). Sorry about being slow, hope you enjoy!

HisokaYukiko- Aghh! I'm sorry! Evil story not meeee! (cackles in corner) I hope this chappy cheers you up : ). Thank you for the review! Please don't eat me! :D

xXx

The rich scent of coffee filled Riza Hawkeye's kitchen. Roy hadn't touched his mug. He was simply staring into its caffeinated depths, thanking God that Riza hadn't asked why he was there yet.

He didn't feel he was ready to talk about _that _yet. The guilt wouldn't let him.

This was somewhat of a ritual between the two. How if Roy was particularly angry or upset he would always have a place at Hawkeye's kitchen table, hot drink to one side and a sympathetic face opposite him. It didn't matter why he was down, work, women or the world, he could always discuss it with Riza. They had been through a war together, it was hard to hold any boundaries after going through that with someone, except, explaining what he had done to Ed…that he had hurt him…in such a way…

It was different.

So far the pair had simply sat in silence, Riza calmly analysing him with her deep brown eyes. Roy knew he was going to have to give some explanations soon…only…he wasn't sure if he would be able to. How could he tell his subordinate, his friend, that he had done such a thing?

In the end it was Riza to make the first move.

She peered at him from over her coffee, expression soft yet with an underlying firmness. "This wouldn't have something to do with Ed now, would it?"

Roy froze. _How could she know?_

"N-no, of course not!" He laughed nervously, realising with horror just how obvious he was being. "What would make you think tha…" The dangerous narrowing of Riza's eyes stopping him mid sentence. Riza could always see through his lies…

Fixing him with an icy glare Riza's tone matched her expression. "Colonel." Roy flinched at the title, the formality informing him Riza was definitely angry. "With all due respect sir, I am not stupid. Something is going on between you and Edward and I want to know what, lying to me isn't going to help."

Open-mouthed Roy stared at his companion, stung by the harshness of her words. It was understandable though, Riza could never take being lied to.

Hawkeye continued.

"You're arriving and leaving work together, somewhat strange behaviour for a colonel and his subordinate. And I hear that the pair of you are even _living _together. Why didn't you tell me?!" A note of hurt added to the anger in her voice. "And after all we've been through together how can you lie to me like this? Saying this has nothing to do with Ed when it obviously has _everything _to do with Ed. How can you lie?!"

Hawkeye's words stung and bit at Mustang. Riza lost her temper with Roy so rarely the shock factor caused him to be even more

Head bowed Roy stared blindly down at the tablecloth. "How did you know we were living together?"

"Havoc trailed the pair of you home one evening, needless to say he was quite surprised."

Far too drained and upset to particularly care about this revelation "Oh." He sounded weak and defeated even to himself. The prospect of rumours about him and Ed no longer held any menace to Mustang. Screw his career, he was just too drained to care.

"Roy, I'm here for you, just why can't you understand that?" Raising his head at the pain in Riza's voice Mustang was amazed to see tears forming in his lieutenant's eyes.

"I-I'm sorry."

"We've been through a _war _together Roy, a _war_. Whatever's happened with Ed can't be any worse than that, it just can't, so why can't you tell me? Why not?"

"Riza…I…"

"Why can't you tell me?!" The pain in her voice was unbearable and Roy was horrified to see a tear streak down her one of her cheeks.

"I'm ashamed, OK? I didn't want to tell you because…I'm ashamed. I've already lost one person tonight and I didn't want to lose you too."

"Ashamed?" A genuine look of confusion appeared on Riza's face. "Lose me?" To Mustang's amazement the women began to laugh, he could only guess she was hysterical from her previous show of emotion. "Roy, you could never lose my friendship, you should know that." She smiled tenderly. "And whatever's happened with Ed, well…I'm sure you haven't 'lost' him either. Just tell me and we can talk this over."

So he did. He told her everything.

The whole explanation took sometime. For Riza to understand he would have to start from the beginning. The whole time he kept his gaze firmly locked on his now cold coffee, shame warping his voice. Describing the whole bath incident was particularly painful, his face reddening from having to describe how intimate he had been with Ed…what he had done. But eventually he did finish. Concluding the narrative with how he had run from Ed and arrived to where he was now, sitting at Riza's kitchen table.

Throughout the whole story Hawkeye kept her face impassive, her eyebrow only raising slightly at Mustang's description of the 'bath scene'.

"So…that's all of it?" Riza breaking the oppressive silence that had formed after Roy's narrative.

Unable to bring himself to look into the lieutenant's eyes Roy nodded mutely. It had been hell for him describing what he had done. Whoever said 'its better to get things out in the open' was a bloody liar. This was agony.

Looking at her commanding officer with a tender yet exasperated look in her eyes, Riza began to speak.

"Roy, you need to tal-" Yet was swiftly cut off by the sound of heavy knocking echoing through the apartment.

Someone was at the door.

Riza frowned in confusion. She hadn't expected any one this evening, one surprise visitor was quite enough.

Heading towards the door, she said to Roy over her shoulder "I'll send them away and continue talking to you, except," A serious look appeared on her face. "I'm not sure if I'm the person you should be talking to." And she disappeared out of the kitchen into the hall.

At Riza, presumably, having answered the door the knocking stopped and the sound of a muted conversation drifted into the kitchen.

Roy was too physically and emotionally drained to try and listen.

Ed had been hurt because of him…he had done those _things _to Ed, and he had hurt him. To Mustang's personal disgust he still found the image of Ed stretched out in the tub, practically mewling for him, highly arousing. How could he allow himself to think of Fullmetal in such away after he had…after he had…

Roy groaned, the buzz of his thoughts growing too much to bear. Resting his forehead against the cool of the kitchen table Mustang willed all of his troubles to disappear…they wouldn't…but he could still hope.

The conversation in the hall appeared to have stopped. Roy heard the door close and footsteps heading towards the kitchen, not one set, but two.

Roy suddenly had a terrible premonition of who it had been at the door.

"Oh no…" Mustang didn't know if he could hope facing the object of his guilt. Maybe he had come to get revenge on Roy for what he had done?

Riza re-entered the kitchen and softly said, "Its for you, Roy." closely followed by the person he had come here to escape

The newcomer smiled at Roy. It was obviously false and painfully strained around the edges, but a smile none the less, his eyes slightly red and face paler than usual.

"Looks like this time it was my turn to come and find you."

And Roy Mustang stared at Edward Elric, his mind a perfect blank from a heady cocktail of guilt and shock.

Sometimes accepting forgiveness is the hardest thing to do.

xXx

OK lots of dialogue in that chapter, I know Riza was harsh but I though needed a bit of a smack on the head, silly man.

I'm worried I'm getting a bit repetitive, all this running off and chasing, but its all going to change after the next chapter, so wait and see…XD

Please review, I'm sorry there wasn't so much action in this chappy but Roy needed to clear his head out a bit (a bit), still plenty of angst to go round.

Next chapter will have WAY more action (wait to see what type). Please review!

Merkswinter xxx


End file.
